Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DX Capsule Monsters
by BlackMoonWolf22
Summary: Starshipping, Puzzleshipping, and Teá bashing all in one lovely package. My summaries suck.


Wolf: Hello!

Seto: Finnish the stories you have already started!

Zlegna: Can't help it, can you?

Wolf: Nope. Watch the Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters to understand any of this. This starts after they go though the portal in the 5th episode, except that Yuugi is the only one who gets through.

Yami: Teá bashing?

Wolf: Of course.

Yuugi: /whispers/Yes.

Wolf: Nice one, Yuugi.

Jaden: Wolf doesn't own any of the Yugiohs.

Zlegna: Enjoy!

Normal POV:

Yuugi opened his eyes and found himself in a large desert. _Yami, where do you think we are?_ Yuugi heard a groan next to him and saw Yami, in his own body, sitting up beside him. "Yami, how did you get your own body!" Yami looked up at him.

"Yuugi?! I don't know, this is odd." Yami and Yuugi both had a copy of the puzzle around their necks and both had the golden armor fromthe tomb on.

"Two Yuugis!" They turned to see Jaden.

"Jaden!? Yuusei?!" Yami and Yuugi asked. Jaden had on a black version of their gold armor on and Yuusei, who was getting up behind him, had a red version.

"Yuugi, why is there two of you?" Yuusei asked. Yuugi explained Yami but told them that he had no idea how they got separated.

"How did you guys get here?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, I was minding my own business, when next thing I know I'm here." Jaden sighed. Yuusei nodded in agreement. Off to the side they saw a small group of tents, a young girl emerged out of one and walked up to them.

"We've been waiting for you, follow me." She walked towards on of the tents and walked inside. The four boys followed and they saw an old man sitting inside crisscross. The young girl whispered something in the old man's ear and the old man raised his  
/hands. Blue flames were summoned into them and they faded into a small roll of parchment. The elder lowered his handsand the young girl took the parchment. She gave it to Yuugi, who opened it. Yami looked over his shoulder.

"Trial number one, silence the whisper that rides the desert wind." Yami read aloud.

"This must be the first of the five trails to get out." Yuugi looked at the page as though looking for wind blew slightly.

"Turn back." A voice called.

"That must be the voice that rides the desert wind." Yuusei looked at the young girl for confirmation. She nodded.

"Yes, we learned from our last and only other visitor many years ago that the answer lies in the eye of the storm."She walked up to Jaden and took off her necklace. "Take this, you'll need it. What it does will become clear when the time is right."  
/The voice of the desert wind laughed again and they ran out, Jaden called back his thanks as they left and the girl looked after them worriedly.

They ran out into the desert, following the voice best they could. They stopped when they could no longer hear the voice and asmall sandstormbegan. The ground beneath them rumbled and a large Mudusa worm appeared. Yami placed a capsule inhis  
capsule shooter and fired it. Dark Magician came out, attacked the monster and destroyed it. Laughter was heard and dozens ofMudusa Worms appeared. Yuugi summoned Celtic Guardian, Yuusei summoned Stardust dragon, and Jaden summoned

Neos. The more worms they destroyed, the stronger thesandstorm got. Finally it got to the point that none of them could see their friends and they could bearely see their monsters. Jaden then came to a decision. _Yubel!_

 _All ready ahead of you._ Jaden smiled. Yubel was always one step ahead of him when it came to things like this. Taking a deep breath, Jaden took to the air with large leathery wings. He soared above the sandstorm and saw a large, black tornado.

"The answer lies in the eye of the storm." Jaden muttered as he realized that the voice must be within the tornado. He dived back down and stumbled through the strom, wings gone from view. He found Yami and told him what he saw.

"Nice work Jaden, but how did you see that?" Yami asked, he was a bit anxious being unable to see Yuugi.

"Neos took me up." Jaden lied. He felt bad about lieing but he had to, he didn't want his friends to leave him and call him a monster. Yami nodded and ran to the tornado. Neos kept monsters off of Yami's tail as he went towards the center of the storm.  
/As Yami got closer, the harder it was to stand. He was soon crawling on the ground. Yuugi's mind touched his own and encouraged him. A bright light enveloped him and an armored, masked man appeared in front of him.

"Ye who draws near, the secret to this trial lies in the sacred armor you now weld."

"Who goes there! Are you the whispering voice?" Yami demanded. Yuugi watched as he dodged attacks.

"I am here to guide you."

"Then tell me what to do! I need help, please sir."

"Merged with you most trusted creature to become Dark Warrior." The light and masked man vanished and Yami nodded.

"Dark Magician, come forth!" The Dark Magician appeared at Yami's call. "Join with me to become one!" Yami shouted and his chest plate turnedinto armor much like the Dark Magician's but in the same style as the chest plate. With a great leap, Yamidove  
into the tornado and appeared in the eye of the storm. There he saw a witch that would be beautiful except her eyes had nothing but red. "So your the voice of the desert wind." Yami growled. The woman smirked. The woman threw gray shadows athim  
but Yami deflected them with ease. He jumped up next to her and blasted her with fire. She screamed, then burst into crystals. The storm abruptly ended and the worms disappeared. Yuugi, Yuusei, and Jaden made their monsters disappear and Yuugiran  
to Yami who was inspecting his armor. Yami told them how he had mergedwithDark Magician and the masked man. The armor suddenly vanished and Yami collapsed. They ran up to him and Yuugi picked him up tenderly.

"He's exhausted." Yuugi sighed. Jaden gave a tired smile before he too collapsed. Yuusei caught him and held him much like Yuugi was holding Yami.

"I think I used too much energy again." Jaden smiled. Yuusei shook his head knowing that Jaden was okay.

 _You haven't used that power very much so it makes sense._ Yubel noted. Jaden mentally nodded. Near by there was a small temple with small figurines inside of the villagers. One of the gems on Jaden's necklace lit up and the small temple turned  
intowhat looked like a large elevator. Yuusei picked Jaden up bridal style,Jaden was too tired to argue. Yuugi helped Yami up and they walked through the door as it opened into a bright light.

Wolf: That was fun.

Zlegna: Will I be in it?

Wolf: Maybe.

Jaden: Review!

Wolf: Review and that will decide if I continue this story.

Yuusei: I didn't have a very big part.


End file.
